


Leverage

by Littlegoaliejk3



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pain, Torture, Will have a happy ending :), ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegoaliejk3/pseuds/Littlegoaliejk3
Summary: Based on the theory that Hank is gonna be the bad guy. Sara defies his orders and he retaliates against Ava.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. My ideas tend towards angsty....for some reason.

A portal opened on the deck of the waverider. Ava walked through with purpose and upon seeing it empty looked to the ceiling.

“Gideon, where’s Sara?”

“In her room, Director Sharpe.”

“Thank you. Let her know I’m on the way.” Ava says walking towards her room unbuttoning her blazer.

The door to Sara’s room opens as Ava approaches it.

“Hey you.” Sara says upon seeing Ava and pulling her into a hug.

“Hey.” Ava replies pulling back slightly and giving Sara a kiss.

“What are you doing here?” Sara asks as she releases her girlfriend.

“You disobeyed orders.” Ava says shrugging off her blazer. Sara sighs.

“We didn’t have much of a choice, Ava. I couldn’t just hand over the fugitive we found kno--”

“I know. I know, Sara. But I looked. There is no one above Heywood I can report him to. As far as I can tell...the board has approved his actions….Heywood is pissed. I told him I’d come to find out what went wrong.” Ava says sitting down next to Sara, leaning forward and rubbing her temples.

“How long until you need to report back?” Sara asks rubbing Ava’s back.

“I dunno, an hour? I could probably get until tomorrow to file an official report. Why?” Ava asks looking up. Sara leans over and gives her a kiss.

“So we have time?” Sara asks moving to straddle Ava’s lap. Ava wraps her arms around Sara’s torso leaning in for a long kiss, running her hands over Sara’s back.

“mmmmm….I don’t know if we have that much time.” Ava says indecisively as Sara moves to kiss her neck.

“Are you sure?” Sara asks undoing a couple button’s of Ava and kissing further down. She looks up at Ava desperately. Ava understood immediately that Sara needed this too. A moment to forget the craziness that was their life and the shitstorm they were about to face. Ava nods and returns her kiss with a smile.

“Okay.” Ava says kissing her again. Sara shoots her a thankful smile before pushing her to lie back on the bed. Sara kisses Ava and undoes the rest of her shirt. Ava’s hands slide under Sara’s shirt as Sara starts kissing along Ava’s jaw and down her neck again.

“Sorry to interrupt Captain Lance, but Hank Heywood is on the main deck requesting your presence.” Gideon’s voice interrupts them. Sara rests her head on Ava’s shoulder with smile.

“Tell him I’m on my way Gideon.” Sara says kisses Ava on the lips.

“We’ll finish this later.”

“Right.” Ava replies getting her breathing under control and sitting up as Sara rolls off the bed pulling down her shirt. Ava sits up and starts buttoning up her shirt.

“Captain Heywood requests your presence as well, Director Sharpe.”

“Damnit.” Ava mutters standing and tucking in her shirt. Sara holds out her blazer for her wearing an apologetic smile.

“We’ll be okay.” Sara says softly. Ava gives an uncertain look before shrugging on her blazer. They hold hands on the walk over and stop right before entering the main deck. Sara gives Ava’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“It’ll be okay.” Sara says tucking a stray hair out of Ava’s face, seeing the worry on her girlfriends face.

“I’ll feel better when we find a way to stop him.” Ava replies leaning in for another kiss.

They separate and Ava takes on her director stance standing tall with her shoulders square and hands behind her back. Sara walks with more confidence than she feels.

“Sir.” Ava says giving Hank a respectful nod.

“Director Sharpe.”

“Hank. what can I do for you?”

“Captain Lance. You can explain to me where the banshee that was wreaking havoc in 1802 went. You have been given explicit instructions that all magical fugitives are to handed over to the Time Bureau.”

“Well, we solved his broken heart so he kinda just...disappeared.’ Sara replies with a wave of the hand to represent what had happened.

“That wasn’t what you were ordered to do.”

“The Legends don’t do well with orders. Or did you not get the memo?” Sara snarks back. Hank slams his hand down on the table.

“You better learn to follow orders if you want continue using Bureau money, time, and assets!”

“This is MY timeship and you don’t pay us a salary. So as Captain I will continue to do with the fugitives as I see fit to keep the timeline in tact!”

“You will learn your place.” Hank snarls stepping into Sara’s personal space.

“I kn--” Sara is interrupted when Ava stumbles towards the table slamming a hand on the table. Her other hand is holding her head. Ava’s face is twisted into a pained grimace and her breathing is labored.

“Ava?” Sara says running to her side.

“What’s wrong?” Sara asks softly rubbing her back.

“Hurts.” Ava manages to breath out.

“You were saying, Captain Lance?” Hank says confidently with a smirk on his face. Sara stares at him in confusion and looks back and forth between him and Ava.

Hank holds up a small remote in his hand. And clicks a button and the effect is immediate. Ava lets out a yelp of pain and her knees buckle and she lands on the floor holding her head in both hands.

Sara’s face moves from confusion to understanding to anger. She takes a step towards Hank with a smile on his face. He tosses the remote to her without missing a beat. Sara catches it easily.

“Ava Corp runs a very interesting business. Did you know they built in a failsafe to keep people safe in case their clones start questioning their place? In case they start disobeying orders? Or become a danger to their owners?” Hank says as Sara works the remote, but none of the buttons seem to be making Ava feel better, as she is still moaning in pain on the floor holding her head.

“Oh that won’t work for you. Biometric security. It’ll only work for me. Brilliant. Brilliant people at Ava Corp. Oh and try to destroy it and the pain won’t go away.” Hank continues as Sara is considering her options.

“You can give that back now.” Sara moves to toss it back he holds a hand up.

“No, you can bring it here. And hand it to me.” He says holding out his hand with a smirk. Sara stares at him angrily as she hands him the remote. Holding the remote he just holds it staring at her.

“Turn it off.” Sara demands glancing back at Ava before returning his glare.

“No. You first.” He says giving the remote another click eliciting another scream of pain from Ava.

“What do you want?” Sara bites out.

“Loyalty. TO me. I’d like you to swear it. On Ava’s life.” Sara takes and deep breath the scowl on her face deepening.

“I swear my loy--”

“No. This doesn’t feel right. On your knees.” Sara hesitates, but Hank holds up the remote and she closes her eyes to calm her anger the smallest amount. She falls to her knees in front of Hank and stares at his shoes.

“You have my complete” Sara is cut off by Hank’s hand under her chin making her look up.

“I will be loyal to you, Hank Heywood.” She gets out unable the hide her anger and disgust at the man making her do this. He smiles in response.

“Excellent. I have a feeling this will be a productive partnership, Captain Lance.” He says taking a step back.

“Oh, and just so we’re clear.” He says opening a time portal back to the Time Bureau.

“The highest setting on this thing is a 10, and will kill her instantaneously. And I’ve only explored up to 4 today. Keep that in mind.” He laughs moving through the portal and clicking the remote one last time before the portal closes behind him.

Sara watches him leave and moves quickly to Ava’s side. She’s not making a noise or moving. Sara looks closely and can see that she is breathing.

“Aves? Ava?” Sara says desperately moving to feel for her pulse.

“I believe that she has passed out from the pain, Captain Lance.” Gideon replies.

“Will she be okay?” Sara asks moving to pick Ava up.

“I believe so. Her bodily functions appear to be at normal levels.”

“Can you do anything for her?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Thank you Gideon. Can you please find out whatever you can about what happened?” Sara sighs not waiting for a response moving to carry Ava to her room.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired! Thanks everyone for the support!

Ava groaned in pain and started moving slowly.

“Hey. Hey, you’re okay.” Sara says softly from across the room. She puts down her glass of scotch and moves to sit next to where Ava is lying on her bed.

Ava barely opens her eyes before groaning again.

“Too bright.” Ava says.

“Gideon, turn down the lights.” Sara says softly giving Ava’s hand a squeeze.

“Yes, Captain Lance.” Gideon replies making Ava wince from the sound.

“Gideon, quieter please.” Sara says softly worry lines deepening on her face.

“What happened?” Ava whispers after a long minute.

I...I’m sorry, Ava.” Sara says looking away from Ava’s face. Sara rubs her thumb over Ava’s wrist. Sara takes a deep breath as Ava moves to hold Sara’s hand.

“I….there was a leprechaun running arou--”

“I know what your last mission was.” Ava mumbles looking straight at Sara who’s still staring at their intertwined fingers.

“What did you do?” Ava asks gently turning to lie on her side keeping hold of Sara’s hand in her left and reaching over her right hand to get Sara to look her in the eye.

“We sent the leprechaun back to his rainbow home. Hank was pissed. I just...I couldn’t send that sweet creature to be...to be…” Sara sobs.

“And I...I came straight to your office after and Hank was standing over you...and…” Sara stops remembering the screams of pain Ava was letting out at the time.

“Come here.” Ava whispers pulling Sara to lie down next to her. Ava cups her face with a hand and leans forward for a kiss.

“I’m okay.”

“Yeah...but we’re no closer to shutting Hank down. And the longer….the longer this goes on…”

“The more likely it is that he’ll kill me. I know.” 

“I won’t let that happen.”

“Sara. Sara. You have to stop worrying about me. You need to focus on shutting down the Time Bureau. Stopping Hank and releasing the fugitives already down there.”

“But Ava. I can’t just ignore that he’ll kill you.” Sara’s voice cracks on the word kill.

“I know.”

“Ray thinks he’s figured out a way to block the signal and protect you. He just needs--”

“More time. I get it. But it can’t wait.”

“Aves, I can’t ju--” Ava cuts her off with a soft kiss. Sara’s hands move through Ava’s hair and cup her faces. They rest their foreheads together for a minute.

“You need to forget about me.”

“Av-”

“If Hank kills me, he has nothing to hold over your head to stop you. He can’t stop you, and he knows it.” Ava whispers into the space between them. Sara goes to talk again, but Ava puts a finger on her lips to stop her.

“Promise me.”

“Ava.”

“Don’t you dare pass up a chance to end this to spare me, Lance.”

Sara lets out a shaky breath before nodding in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara gently puts down an unconscious Ava on her bed. She changes her into more comfortable clothing before kissing her on the forehead. Sara wipes away a tear before speaking.

“Gideon, please let me know when she gets close to waking up so I can come back in time.” Sara whispers into the room. Gideon had already dimmed the lights and replied in a lower volume than typical.

“Yes, Captain Lance.”

Sara wipes away another tear before leaving her room to go to the lab.

“Ray, how close are you?” She demands walking into the lab.

“I...I’m not sure.”

“Ray.”

“Well based on the signals, I think I can build the right chip which I’m almost done with...I think….Maybe...but without being able to calibrate it...I...ummmm…”

“Just spit it out.” Sara says surprisingly softly with her shoulders slumped.

“Without being to calibrate it properly, it’ll either work or...killherimmediately.” He finishes quickly. Sara pinches the bridge of her nose to hold back a sob.

“And I haven’t found a way to calibrate it.”

“Do what you can.” Sara says before turning to leave the lab. Sara makes her way to the library to speak to John.

She finds Nora and John looking over an ancient tone and speaking.

“Hello, love. How is your girl?”

Sara shook her head in reply.

“Where do you stand?” She asks in a tone more confident than she feels.

“Nora here should be able to anchor me once I cross over.”

“And once we have a person on each side we should be able to seal the barrier.” Nora finishes.

“But we still need to find the ‘willing blood of the most innocent of hearts’ whatever the bloody hell that is.”

“And the ‘time before time when magic in the mortal world ruled all’ when we need to cast it but we still don’t know when that could be.”

“And find all the magical fugitives to send back before we close everything.” Sara adds.

“Keep working on it.” Sara says before leaving to sit by Ava’s side again and think about what she was risking. 

This time Ava had awoken after 12 hours with residual headaches coming and going for another 6 or so. The residual headaches were new and Sara worried over how much longer they could keep this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback much appreciated.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends save time and Avalance gets a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I managed to get a happy ending.

Ava woke up with a groan and took in her surroundings briefly opening her eyes before closing them again trying to fight off the residual headache bothering her.

“How long was I out for this time?” Ava whispers into the room.

“26 hours, Director Sharpe.” Gideon says in a softly.

“Thank you, Gideon….Where’s Sara?” Ava sits up and takes the glass of water and pain reliever waiting for her on the bedside table.

“Speaking with Ms. Tomaz in the salon.” Ava pauses blinking quickly to adjust to the movement. She shakes away the pain. 

“Thank you, Gideon.” Ava says as she stands up slowly and unsteadily makes her way out of Sara’s room grabbing a pair of sunglasses on the way.

“Perhaps you should wait for Captain Lance to return.”

“I’m okay.” Ava says putting on the sunglasses.

Ava walks into the main salon to see Sara sitting on the edge of the footrest in front of the lounge chair wiping away her tears with Zari sitting next to her rubbing her back.

“Ava, you should be resting.” Zari says jumping up to help Ava sit in the lounge chair beside Sara, who is wiping away more tears from her red rimmed eyes.

“I’m fine, Zari.” Ava says in a tired voice. There’s a long pause as Sara tries to collect herself and Ava rubs her temple to get through another pulsing headache.

“Zari, can you give us a minute? And tell the rest of the team what the plan is.” Sara says softly. Zari nods before leaving the room. 

“Gideon, the lights. Sara says and downs the glass of scotch she’s holding.

“Thank you.” Sara says as the lights dim and Sara moves to kneel in front of Ava.

“How are you feeling?” Sara asks pulling off the sunglasses Ava is wearing. She holds VAa’s head in both her hand as if staring into her eyes will give her the answer she wants to hear.

“I’ve been better.” Ava replies with a soft smile. She leans forward to give Sara a soft kiss which she readily returns.

“I take it the mission was a success.”

“Yeah. John found the last piece of the puzzle and Charlie thinks she knows when they need to jump to. And now we know where to find the fugitives the Bureau hid.” Sara replies avoiding eye contact. Ava’s hand hovers next to her face and she closes her eyes and leans into it.

“You shouldn’t delay.”

“We can give Ray at least a--”

“No. Sara the timeline is destabilizing plus the longer you delay the more likely Hank is to fin--”

“But Ava your li--”

“Keeping the timeline in tact is more important.” Ava says firmly and Sara stares at her angrily leaning back on her heels.

“Not to me.” Sara snaps standing quickly, moving to the desk and pours herself another glass of scotch.

“I’ve already lost so much. Ava, I can’t…” Sara trails off staring at the glass in front of her. Sara tries to blink away the tears as Ava stands slowly and move to wrap her arms around Sara’s waist from behind.

“I don’t want my legacy to be the end of the world.” Ava gives Sara a soft squeeze as she kisses the side of Sara’s head. Sara leans into it taking a shaky breath.

“Besides, you can always jump to 2213 and get yourself anoth--” 

“Don’t.” Sara says firmly, turning to face Ava wrapping her arms behind her neck.

“You are not replaceable.”

Ava gives a sad smile and leans in for a kiss that Sara returns.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Hi, my love.” Ava says answering her phone sitting at her desk her pen still moving.

“Hey.” Ava’s pen stops moving and she looks over at her phone.

“Are the Legends going to save time?”

“Yeah.”

“Nate left about an hour ago.” Ava says as an explanation of her knowledge of why Sara was calling.

“We disabled the bureau tracker so Hank should….” Sara’s voice trails off replies. There’s a long pause as Ava absorbs what this means. They both knew this moment was coming.

“What’s the plan?” Ava asks trying to distract Sara and get her to focus on the mission at hand.

“I’m on the jump ship with Zari to get the succubus running around the battle of the bulge. Nate is with Ray and Mick to get to the fugitives the Bureau is hiding. John, Nora and Charlie are heading back to basically the beginning of time to start the ritual.” Sara rattles off, her voice shaky.

“You’ll be okay, Sara.”

“I...I don’t know.”

“I do, babe. You’re strong.”

“I’ve already lost so much. Rip. Leo. Professor Stein. Laurel…..Dad...” Sara says her voice cracking.

“You’ll save the world and the Legends will be heroes.” Sara takes a deep breath not wanting to think about after.

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” Sara says after a long pause.

“I love you.” Ava says softly.

“I love you too. I just wish--”

“I know.”

Ava’s office door slams open and Hank Heywood comes flying in.

“What the hell are the Lege--” He snarls at Ava who stands immediately. It’s the last thing Sara hears as Ava hangs up the call mid-sentence. Sara takes a steadying breathe before turning on her comms with the team.

“Alright Legends, let’s go save time...again.” Sara says pushing down her feelings and focusing on the mission at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara is exhausted when they complete the mission getting the remaining magical fugitives home and sealing the barrier. With all the running around, Sara thinks she may have been awake for few days with all the time jumps and extra fugitives trying to escape once they realized what was happening. There was a surreal moment of avoiding her past self and Ava while fighting off vikings and chasing down a sentient Beebo.

Gideon confirms that the timeline is stable. Martin Stein mentions feeling exhausted before opening a portal to return home to his family with Jax accompanying him. Nate, who is no longer in a Time Bureau suit, goes off to play a video game with Ray and Nora following behind to watch. Mick and Leo Snart go to share a beer with John Constantine and Charlie following behind asking for something stronger. Zari trailing behind them asking for food.

Sara stands and smiles watching her team depart feeling that something is off, but unable to put on her finger as to why. She just wishes Ava was here and allows herself to feel some of the sadness she feels. She yawns making her way to her room, ready to collapse on her bed from exhaustion. She decides to take a shower before bed and lets herself cry for a bit while allowing the hot water to wash away the previous few days.

Dressed in her pyjamas, Sara stops upon entering her room seeing the back of a familiar looking figure standing in her room removing her short heels and releasing her blonde hair from a tight bun.

“Hey you. I take it you managed to save time?” Ava says with a soft smile turning her head to look at Sara when she hears her enter. Sara just stops and stares as Ava shrugs off her blue blazer. Sara continues staring wondering if she’s just so tired she’s hallucinating. Ava’s smile is replaced with confusion and worry as the silence drags on.

“Are you okay?”

Instead of answering, Sara slowly approaches Ava and moves to grab her arm to see if she’s real. She runs her hand up her shoulder up to her face, touching it softly.

“What’s wrong?” Sara just pulls her into a hug.

“You’re real.” Sara whispers stunned. Ava leans back and lifts her hand to cup Sara’s face.

“Yes. I am. Did you hit your head? Gideon?” Ava asks looking over Sara’s head looking for signs of an injury,

“Negative, Director Sharpe. However, Captain Lance has not had any sleep in fifty-three hours and sixteen minutes.” Sara pulls Ava in for a long kiss.

“You’re real.” Sara repeats softly looking into Ava’s eyes.

“How...did Hank not.….” Sara chokes back a sob at the thought

“Who’s Hank?” Ava asks her face showing her genuine confusion. Sara lets out a wet chuckle and shakes her head.

“I...can we finish this discussion later?” Ava raises a questioning eyebrow in reply. Sara yawns and wipes away the happy tears that have formed.

“I’m just...so tired.”

“Of course my love.” Ava says with a quick peck on the lips. Ava helps Sara get into bed. Sara is half asleep when Ava climbs under the covers, but she still molds her body against Ava’s and sleeps better than she had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback much appreciated! Thanks again everyone for the support!
> 
> Also I know the happy ending is kinda hand wavey but we got magic and time travel so you know...why not! :P

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for now. Could add to it if the inspiration strikes.
> 
> Feedback much appreciated.


End file.
